If You'd Drift Off
by farfetched4
Summary: Crow notices that Yusei often doesn't sleep well, and wants to help, in his own way. Crow/Yusei pairing or friendship.


He couldn't recall a time when he'd ever overslept, or even slept as much as he was perhaps supposed to. He always tended to be alert around six in the morning, and once he was alert, there was little point trying to go back to sleep because there was always Isomething/I to be done and it wouldn't get done on its own...

Plus, it was always quite relaxing to spend an hour or two on his own, before Crow and Jack had a chance to meet and argue, beginning another noisy day.

While sat at the table, he absent-mindedly began solving a puzzle while eating a piece of toast, long cold since he wasn't overly hungry and only took small bites occasionally. He barely noticed Crow saunter in and, after a moment, place a cup of tea in front of Yusei and seat himself, finding a pen from somewhere to fill another puzzle in. It was on the same sheet as Yusei's, so he must be filling it in upside-down, Yusei realised, and so put a little more effort into finishing the one he was working on so they could turn the paper around.

Completing it, he replaced the pen, and swivelled the newspaper so the puzzles were the correct way up for Crow, then leant back, finishing off the toast and taking a sip of tea. Inwardly, he laughed at Crow's awkward upside-down numbers, until a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, how come you came through the front door?"

Crow looked up, expression blank before he caught up with the question.

"I was out." Apparently to Crow, this satisfied as an answer, as Yusei was faced with his lively mop of orange hair when he returned to the puzzle, lightly chewing the end on the pen.

"Why though?" Yusei wasn't really sure why he was questioning it further than normal, but his curiosity had overtaken any lack of will to speak.

"You're not the only one who doesn't always sleep well, ya know." Crow murmured without much thought, not even looking up at his friend as he said it.

_Oh,_ Yusei thought. For some reason, he hadn't figured that his morning habits were obvious, or that anyone would notice anyway. He rarely thought of his friends on his daily walk downstairs, and it didn't occur to him that Crow, or anyone else, might not be asleep, or even in their room. He looked down, slightly self conscious, even though he knew Crow wouldn't push it.

Crow threw the pen down and sighed, leaning back and pushing the paper away as he'd completed his own puzzle, Yusei noticed.

"Ya think too much. That's probably why ya don't sleep well! It's a surprise you can even work with that little..." Crow grinned, even though he looked tired and cut himself off with a yawn. He closed his eyes and took a long sip of his tea.

"You alright?" Yusei inquired, leaning a little closer to both put the teacup down and to see Crow's state better - now he looked, there were the hint of dark circles around his friend's eyes, but not too much. It didn't stop a frisson of worry arising though.

Crow opened one eye to peer at Yusei, and smiled. Realising he must be wearing the concern on his face, Yusei quickly smoothed his face to normal.

"Yeah, yeah, fine - it was only one night. Ya should be more worried about you."

"Why?" Confusion was evident in Yusei's voice.

"Not so sure you can safely ride a D-Wheel with the amount of sleep you get!" He broke out into a full grin, in turn causing Yusei to smile slightly. Crow was always good at lifting his spirits.

"Seriously though, ya should get more sleep. If ya can't concentrate during one of these duels..." Crow shrugged before folding his arms behind his head, grin faded to a gentle hint of a smile, "Ya can't say I didn't warn ya. It does worry me a bit though... Do ya, like, need some medicine?"

Yusei shook his head rapidly, holding his hands out in front of him in an expression of refusal.

"No, I'm used to it anyway. Thank you though." Yusei stood, preparing to clean away his and Crow's breakfast items before working on his D-Wheel, as usual. If there was anything on the table, Jack might just break it in his usual bad morning state. However, Yusei got no further than touching his plate before Crow leant forwards and flicked his hand from it. He furrowed his eyebrows in question, watching as his friend removed the items from his reach. Crow just smiled.

"Go catch an hour's nap or something. Relax. The D-Wheel ain't going anywhere, and I'll sort these out. We can't have you electrocuting yourself!" Crow gathered the plates and cups, swiftly putting them in a pile to wash up, with some other things from last night's meal. It was only when he began to run the water to wash up that he noticed Yusei hadn't moved.

"Come on, it's fine. I'll do this. It isn't like much interesting will happen here."

Yusei startled out of his trance, endeared as he was with Crow's concern. Still, he didn't much fancy staring at the ceiling for a further hour, and he knew it would do nothing to help his mood. Still, it was Crow, and Yusei felt like he couldn't outright refuse him.

"I won't sleep in my room. Can't I just lie on the sofa?"

Crow raised an eyebrow.

"You'll just work on the D-Wheel though."

"I won't, you'd hear me if I did." Yusei would never normally even negotiate such an offer, but somehow, he felt like he should at least try to get more sleep.

Crow watched him thoughtfully for a moment, steel grey eyes fixed on blue, then relented.

"Fine. I'll be washing up though, it won't be that quiet."

Yusei nodded, then pondered why he'd even asked for his friend's permission on the compromise, soon forgetting it though. Putting his boots next to the sofa, he removed his jacket and used it to cover himself once he'd lain down, head at such an angle so he could still watch Crow, who had, after a cautionary glance, returned to his chores.

It was somewhat therapeutic to watch his friend silently work through the pile on the side, then - once he'd finished - begin to dry and put away the recently washed items. After that, he put his hands on his hips, surveying the area, and after apparently deciding it needed a clean too, he set about washing the tops of the counters. All the while, Yusei's eye lids had grown heavier, as his body pulled for the chance to relax out of routine.

Crow turned, having completed all he considered that needed doing, and sighed.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Now Crow's attention was on him, a thought occurred to Yusei.

"Crow, why were you out?" He could have sworn his friend looked a little embarrassed at that, but put it down to his sleepiness - the expression passed, leaving a soft smile.

"I just had a dream. Now sleep, or Jack will wake the world up with his heavy feet." Crow busied himself again, reaching for a blanket to replace Yusei's jacket. Despite his best attempts, the unconscious was calling to his mind, and Yusei finally closed his eyes, only just catching Crow's murmur as he placed the blanket over him.

"Don't put yourself in too much danger, OK?"

He reached blindly for Crow's hand and grasped it with his final words before dropping off.  
>"I won't..."<p>

Jack found them later on; Crow leant against the sofa, with their hands somehow still entwined, and smirked.

* * *

><p>Firstly, if there's any mistakes, it's because I haven't watched the whole of 5D's. I hope they are even vaguely in character, but yeah.<br>Got inspiration from the fact that - over what I've watched - Yusei is clearly an insomniac. Not really, but he misses sleep and gets up early, so... The others seem to have a more regular sleep pattern than him, at least.  
>Also, I wanted to write this pairing, because it's cute and there really isn't enough of it.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
